Christmas Musings and New Years Resolutions
by chocolateswirl88
Summary: The gang gets together for a joyfull holiday season, musing over the Christmas season while decorating and talking over their New Years Resolutions. Plz read and review


_Christmas Musings and New Year Resolutions_

_By: Chocolateswirl88_

"Tell me why we're decorating the Room Of Requierment muggle style again..?" Draco sighed as he tried to balance his weight on his broom, standing up, attempting to reach the top of the rather large christmas tree. "Are you sure we're not trying to kill outselves with this project?" The red-head Ron Weasley chuckled, tossing up some white and silver ribbon.

"Think of it as Quidditch." He said, watching the blonde start to stumble a bit before regaining his balance. "Don't look down so you won't fall down."

"Well duh." Hermione looked up from the pile of boxes she currently was wrapping. "I'm sure Draco could have come up with that one himself." She flashed both boys a smile. A sudden yell and thud caught all attention of the teenages to the center of the room. Where currently, in a tangled mess of broom, ribbon and boy, lay Draco Malfoy; with an ' I told you so.' Look on his face.

"Uhhh…huh hem.." Harry cleared his throat, helping the Slytherin seeker to his feet. "Maybe I'll do the top decorations, and you can do the bottom?" He suggested, earning a greatfull look on the other boys face.

It was at least an hour after being locked up in the Room of Requirement that the group realized how big the room actually was. And they were no were close to being done anytime soon. The room was designed to look like the living room of a cottage that they could be spending their winter break in. But Dumbledore forbade it, even after all their families agreed they could go.

Hermione looked around. If they decorated the entire room the muggle way, they'd be there for days. Knowing Ron and Ginny and Draco, it would kill them. Whipping out her wand, she charmed the garland to stay on the highest beams and got the mistletoe above the door to stick. Now all they had to do muggle style was the tree and fireplace. It was a big tree, but she **would **make the boys get it done.

After some streams of curses and battles of tinsel, the christmas tree finally got decorated, and done beautifully. It was all Draco and Harry who decorated the tree, and they really outside themselves.

"You know," Harry looked thoughtfull. Draco looked at the boy and shook his head, muttering something like 'oh no, he's thinking again…'. "Anyway, I was thinking about this past year here at Hogwarts."

"And?" Hermione encouraged, looking up from her wrapping.

"How there has been absolutly nothing to do since Voldemorts been gone. This is the first good Christmas I've had in a long time." Draco wore an unreadable expression ashe stared up at the tree.. "Not to mention the friends we've all made this year." He glanced at Draco who grinned.

"That's the highlight of the year." Draco agreed. "Good friends, good times, no danger, hey, we've got it good!" Several Hear-hears followed and they all sat in front of the fireplace, letting the warmth overcome them. It had been a good few hours later did Draco speak up again. "Do you think Dumbledore knows where we are?"

"Good question." Ron said, starring into the fire. "The old looney might have an idea. But I think he might think we've gone home for the holidays." Ginny looked up from her photoalbum and gave her brother a questionable look.

"You know something." Harry's hand was caressing his chin thoughtfully, a suspicious look in his eyes as he studdied his red-haired best friend. "Spill." Ron smirked, which was completely unlike him.

"I heard Dumbledore talking to McGonagal and Snape the other day as they passed the Room of Requierment. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were out Christmas shopping, Draco was taking a nap, and I was reading. The old bloke sounded downright worried, saying that he dosen't know where we went. He checked the cottage and no one was there, he alerted all of our familys and they said that we were not there, and he searched all over the school. Can't find us." He smirked again, a mischeivious glint to his eye.

"What did you do Ronald?" Ginny scolded, also studdying her brother. That only caused his smirk to widen.

"I had wrote to all of our familys and explained that Dumbledore forbade us to go stay at our cottage we all pitched in to buy in Scottland. Mum was furious. She encouraged me to move us all there in secretacy for the winter break under Dumbledore's nose, but I told her that it wouldn't be smart. He'd catch us in the long run. A few days later, she wrote back saying that she owled all our families and told them that we were staying In the Room of Requierment for the winter holidays. She knew Dumbledore wouldn't try looking here, so she told all parents that if Dumbledore were to write them or visit them asking where we were, they are to say we're not at home. –"

"Mum can be downright evil when she wants to be." He smiled. "So Dumbeldore is worked up in a frenzy trying to find out where we are."

"What about the teachers that are still here over the holidays?" Draco leaned forward, intrigued.

"They know we're in here. I told them myself, and they aren't going to be telling Dumbledore. Snape and McGonagal are seeing to it personally. Besides, the Room of Requierment is off limits if theres someone in it. We've got a good concealing charm on the place that hides us even more. So I'd say we're good for these 3 weeks." Harry laughed, running a hand through his mop of black hair on the top of his head. It had grown considerably after Voldemort had gone, and when Snape claimed that he was his son. Harry was looking more like Severus Snape every day after the truth was revealed.

"Are you sure you're not related to Dad at all?" Harry grinned, thumping his friend on the back. "That's positively genius . We don't have to worry about Dumbledore anymore, which takes a load off my shoulders."

"No kidding." Draco smirked. "I congratulate you on your devious plan Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded his head. "This only the second day we've been in here. We already know that the house Elves have us on the top of their feeding list, we've pretty much got an entire house here compleate with second floor. Christmas is 3 days away, now how are we going to get our families here without being noticed by the old coop?"

"Good question, Draco." Harry sighed. "That is our biggest problem now."

"Oh I have it taken care of." Hermione retorted, flipping a page in her book, smiling. "Mrs. Weasley already owled me about it. I've created another door and window in the castle, right where our 'house' is located, so our families can get up easily. I've also charmed the door to suddenly drop down to the ground so my parents and sister can get to us. I do belive we're all set then." Each teenager sighed with relife.

The three days passed by rather quickly. All three boys and girls managed to occupy themselves rather easily. Looking through many photoalbums, reading, playing games, watching the muggle television, listening to muggle music, dancing, and just generally having fun. The pile of presents under the tree grew rather large when friends and other family sent them gifts. Draco was surprised when all their families bought him many gifts as well. He couldn't help but smile, feeling for the first time he was loved by someone other than his mother.

Christmas eve was apon them. Currently, Hermione was bustling down the stairs with more presents in her arms, soon followed by Draco and Ron. Harry and Ginny were currently battling a game of wits in chess, with Harry loosing miserably. They looked up with questionable looks.

"MORE gifts?" Harry got up, going to help his friends in putting the gifts down. "I thought everyone was done for!"

"Oh they are." Hermione said, placing several more on top of the very large pile."My Grandmere sent these. She's very big into Christmas." Draco panted, bringing another pile down stairs.

"Obviously." He sighed, colapsing onto the very big squishy couch. "Sofa, I am SO lucky you're my friend." His friends giggled, he glared but gave up seeing how it wasn't working anymore."Oh shut up. Tell your Grandmere to stop buying so many gifts! I don't think I could carry anything for a-"

"DING!" Everyone looked up. Hermione smiled and bustled to the door she created, opening it to find her parents and older sister standing there.

"MUM! DAD! BRI!" She cried, throwing her arms around all three of them at a time. "I was worried you wouldn't find the door! Was it easy?" Her family nodded, hugging her back and in turn hugging all of the kids in the room. "Ok, so everyone else should show up soon. Harry, when is your dad commin?"

"Soon, I assure you." Came a voice from the main doorway. They all turned to see Severus Snape grinning from the door way wearing what seemed to be casual muggle clothes. Draco's mouth dropped open, Ron's eyes nearly poped out of his head, and the girls just giggled. Harry hadn't seemed affected by it, considering he stayed with the man often. "I'm not wearing Longbottoms grandmothers clothing, you can stop gaping." Nearly everyone looked away. Harry walked over and gave his dad a tight hug.

"Has Dumbledore figured anything out yet?" Harry asked, leading the man whom he was starting to look quite a bit alike now. Snape shook his head.

"Though I must admit its almost painfull to see the man so worried. However, he has to learn. Tell me this isn't everybody." He looked around the very large room. "Very nicely done. I take it this looks remotely like this cottage I've been hearing about lately." Harry nodded, sitting down on the sofa, and Snape went and introduced himself to the Grangers. "Severus Snape. Harry's father."

"Ah nice to meet you Severus! Hermione has told us much about you." Mr. Granger shook the Potions masters hand rapidly. Harry smirked when both men pulled their hands away. Severus was stretching his hand behind his back while he made idle talk with the Grangers.

Moments later, the large red-haired family of Weasley's burst through the door followed by Narcissa Malfoy. There was several moments of squealing and calling of names and laughter before everyone began to settle down. Harry had turned on some muggle Christmas music and dissappeared into the kitchen. He came out at least 10 minutes later with two trays of hot cocoa floating behind him. Hours went by cheerfully inside the Room of Requierment.

"So have you all thought of your new years resolutions?" Brianna Granger asked, sipping a mug of peperment tea and rum. Some of the group nodded their heads, some shook their heads. "Oh come now! You've got to have a new year resolution! Mine is doing better at the Fashion Dilema Co. I've been slacking off on ideas lately. Hermione hasn't been home to model for me." She stuck her tongue out at her sister, earning the same childish gesture. "What about you Harry?"

Everyone noticed the gleam in her eye as she said his name. It was obvious, she thought he was good looking. Or downright sexy, no one could figure it out. Severus just smirked at his son, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes _Harry, _what about you?" His son glared at him, causing him to chuckle. "Any new years resolutions?" Harry sat in blissfull peace, completely oblivious to all the eyes on him.

"Well, for one, I'm going to give the Ministry and piece of my mind about all these newspaper articles in the Daily Prophet lately. But I think, I think that I'm really going to get started on life. Go out and find a job for starters." Hermione grinned.

"You're not going to accept the quidditch offers?!" Ron was flabbergasted. Horrified was more like it. "Blimey mate, you're bloody insane!" Harry chuckled.

"I've lost those quidditch skills Ron." Harry said. "Since the charm as been wearing off, so have my seeker skills. I can play a good keeper, but that's it. Plus, if I were to become a professional quidditch player, that'll get me even more fame, and I don't want it. I'd rather live a nice life thanks." He shot his still shocked friend a grin, who looked like he was going to faint. "Relax Ron! Besides, if I didn't want too, I wouldn't have to work. I have enough money to retire right now. What about you Ron?"

"Me? Well, I've applied for a wizarding college in The United States. My resolution would be to do well in school. That and lay up on my apetite." Severus nodded. "Hermione?"

"Oh! Well, I've applied to a wizarding college in Scottland. But my resolution would have to be to take care of the baby I'm adopting and be a good mother." Everyone smiled at that. Hermione was adopting a child from a wizarding orphanedge that was dumped off after its family was murdered durring the war. It was a girl, and Hermione already named it Cassidy. "Ginny?"

"Oh I don't know. I've got a spot on The Bumblebees for seeker. So I guess to practise often to work up to their potential." Ron grinned proudly, thumping his sister on the back. "Ouch! Ron! Well, what about you Draco?"

"To excelle in life." Narcissa hugged her boy. "And NOT follow in my fathers footsteps. So pretty much, live a better life than I had lived before." Everyone smiled. The Grangers knew about the Malfoys and what had happened and became in touch with Narcissa soon after Lucius was killed by auroras. All four families, The Snapes, The Malfoys, The Grangers, and The Weasley's became very close. And their holidays tended to be rather large.

"That's wonderfull Draco!" Hermione beamed, standing up to hug the boy. "Is this why you've been so quiet these past few days? Thinking about resolutions?" He nodded.

"Yeah. That and trying to think of a way to tell Leslie that I love her." Everyone turned their heads and stared at him. They hadn't heard about any Leslie.

"Who's Leslie?" Harry asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Lovely muggle girl I met over the summer. I've snuck out of Hogwarts several times so far this year to date her." People cheered. Except for Severus and Narcissa. They already knew about the girl, and helped him sneak out of school to meet up with her. "I think its about time I tell her how I feel before I become close to loosing her."

"Well what a wonderfull new year this is going to be!" Hermione chirped, raising her mug of hot cocoa. Attempting to clink their mugs, they were suddenly lifted into a fury of surprised cries and the cocoa spilt all over them. Harry jumped up and ran into the kitchen laughing.

"HARRY MATTHIAS SNAPE!!!!' Severus yelled, jumping up, a grin on his face. "You get back here you little runt! You'll pay for this!" And he to ran into the kitchen, leaving the large group laughing in the living room beside the gorgeous christmas tree.

THE END

A/N: what do you think?


End file.
